


you shouldn't have to

by parkrstark



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Gen, Hurt Peter Parker, Needles, Sickfic, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 01:17:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20899268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parkrstark/pseuds/parkrstark
Summary: Peter is so sick that he can't keep anything down. Easily solved with an IV...if Peter weren't terrified of needles.





	you shouldn't have to

**Author's Note:**

  * For [whiskeyandlonging](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiskeyandlonging/gifts).

> Warning that this mentions lots of vomiting, so if that isn't your thing, I would skip this one.

“Please no,” Peter begged, trying to push himself out of Tony’s arms. 

Tony hated doing things the kid didn’t want to do, but when it was something for his own safety, there was no way to avoid it. And this was definitely one of those times. 

The kid had been in the same position for hours with Tony next to him for just about the entire time as well. Tony had been woken up from his sleep by FRIDAY, telling him that Peter was getting sick in the bathroom. At first, he had thought it was just too much junk food or maybe food poisoning from the take out they had earlier. Peter had gotten sick before from all of the crazy crap he ate, but it was never that bad. 

But this was different. He knew it was the moment he walked into the bathroom and saw Peter hugging the toilet bowl as he retched. Peter didn’t even hear him when he came in to kneel beside him. He didn’t acknowledge Tony until almost 20 minutes later when he finally stopped. But then he was back at it again minutes later. 

That had been hours ago and Peter was still on the bathroom floor. He was throwing up everything Tony tried giving him. Medicine, Gatorade, ice chips...he was keeping none of it down and by now he was just dry heaving into the bowl. 

“You’re going to Cho. I already had FRIDAY tell her to prep a room for you,” Tony said, keeping his voice firm and the hand rubbing his back gentle. 

“M’okay...don’t need to.”

“You’re pretty far from  _ okay,  _ Pete ,” Tony said, staring down at him. He was only upright because he had his cheek resting on the seat of the toilet and Tony was holding him up. His body shook every time he stuck his head back into the bowl and retched. Nothing was coming up and it hurt Tony to see how hard Peter was trying to get  _ something  _ to come up just so that it would stop. His skin was so white except for the dark bruises underneath his eyes. He looked...scary. Like a living skeleton. 

“Just stomach bug,” he mumbled. “What can Dr. Cho do that you can’t?”

“For starters, she’s a doctor, bud.” 

“You’re a doct’r,” he said, his eyes drooping shut and Tony hoped his body was going to be kind enough to let him rest for a few minutes at least. “Dr. Stark.” 

“I have doctorates, Peter. That doesn’t make me a medical doctor.” He continued to rub Peter’s back, wishing that he could trade places with Peter. He’d do anything to keep him out of this pain. 

Before Peter could answer, his face pinched in a warning and Tony helped lift his face up and hold him from dunking his head into the water. “Alright, Spider-Baby, let it out.” 

Peter paused before letting out a strong retch that Tony could feel. He winced, only imagining how painful this was starting to get for his throat and stomach. Peter sobbed when his stomach stopped cramping. “I can’t! I can’t--.” He interrupted himself to start dry heaving again. He was doing it so bad that Tony knew it couldn’t be healthy. He’d never seen anyone throw up like this. Even at one of the many parties he’d been to through the years. 

“Peter, we need to go. Now.” 

Peter shook his head, sobbing. “Can’t-- gonna be sick!” His head was back in the bowl. 

“You’re not going to be sick, Peter. There’s nothing in your body to get rid of. That’s why we have to get you to Cho. You’re dehydrated, but you’ve gotta keep these liquids down somehow.” 

Peter shook his head, groaning in discomfort and, probably, pain. “I jus’ wan’ it’ done.” 

“I know, buddy,” Tony said softly. “That’s why we’ve got to get you to Cho. Can you get up for me before you have to throw up again?”

Peter still had his eyes shut, but he nodded. “Can’ walk.” 

“That’s okay. I’ll carry you,” Tony said, getting up to a squat so he could brace the kid’s weight. He pulled him into his arms and Peter latched onto him weakly. He had his legs wrapped around his waist and his arms around his neck while he rested his head on his shoulder. 

He moaned and tensed in his grip and Tony winced, thinking he was about to vomit down his back. But he only let out a low whine at the sudden movement. 

“Sorry, buddy, gotta get you to sickbay,” Tony said, running as fast he could with a teenager in his arms. “I know I call you Spider-Baby a lot, but you definitely don’t weigh as little as a baby.” 

Peter’s response to that was to gasp before dry heaving. Nothing came up, or else it would have covered Tony’s back. If Tony was supporting all of his weight, he would have rubbed his back soothingly. Instead, all he could do was speak to him quietly, “It’s okay, bud. We’re almost there.” 

Peter continued to whine and sob with no tears because his body didn’t even have the water to spare. When Tony finally had him in the room Cho had set up for Peter, he was still crying out in pain, begging Tony to make it stop. 

“I wish I could,” Tony said, brushing some of his wet curls off his sweaty forehead. “But Dr. Cho is gonna do what she can. I promise you. She’s gonna make it easier for you.” He quickly looked up to where Cho was coming over with her cart. “Please tell me you can make this any easier on him.” 

“I can get him an IV to keep him from dehydrating if he can’t keep fluids down and I can also give him one for anti-nausea medication.” She was already getting ready to stick him, but apparently, Peter wasn’t out of it enough to not hear her. 

“No!” He actually tried scrambling off of the bed in the state he was in. 

Tony huffed and grabbed his wrist before he could get far. “Peter, c’mon, buddy, stop,” he said between every attempt of his to get free. He looked at Cho with an apologetic grimace. “He’s not a fan of needles.” Peter kicked out his leg and sent the cart crashing to the ground. Tony corrected himself, “You’re right, Peter. Sorry. He actually  _ hates  _ needles.”

Cho didn’t look like she was enjoying this either, but she didn’t change her mind. She couldn’t. “Well, he’s going to have to get it unless he can keep down water. Does he want to try?” 

At that very moment, Peter started to gag again and TOn hurried to soothe him as best as he could. “Okay, buddy. You’re okay.” 

“No,” he sobbed, grabbing onto Tony. “Hurts. S’much.” 

“We’re gonna try and make it hurt less, but you’ve got to let us put the IVs in.” 

“No!” He yelled. “I don’ wan’!”

“I know you don’t, but I’ll be here the entire time. I promise.” 

Peter’s body shuddered before asking in a quiet voice, “Hold me?” 

Tony rolled his eyes, pretending to be inconvenienced by the request. “If I must.” He got into bed next to him and held him close. Peter’s fever was even burning Tony through his clothes. He couldn’t even imagine how much pain the poor kid was in. 

Once he had him settled, he looked up over his head and nodded at Cho. She nodded back and continued her work while Tony distracted Peter as best as he could. He felt the kid shaking and he knew this time it wasn’t because of the sickness. “Yeah, those needles are pretty scary, huh?” He whispered, rubbing Peter’s arm softly. 

Peter whimpered and clung tighter to Tony’s side. 

“Well, Iron Man is here and he’s gonna make sure they don’t hurt you... any more than needed to get the job done.” He chuckled weakly. 

“He’s gonna be falling asleep soon,” Cho said. “I gave him a sedative before we can start hooking up the IVs. It’s gonna be tricky to find the vein with how dehydrated he is and if he’s not sitting still, it won’t be fun for any of us.” 

Tony was grateful for her. At least this meant that kid could get some much needed sleep. He turned to him and ran his hands through his matted curls. “Let your eyes close, buddy. It’s okay to fall asleep. I’ve got you.” 

Peter mumbled, “You a’ways got me,” before he was going limp against his side, finally unconscious. 

Cho smiled softly at them as she took Peter’s arm in her hand. “He’s very lucky to have you.” 

“Yeah, and how does he thank me?” Tony joked. “By trying to vomit on me. I’ll remember that.” He turned to Peter as Cho stuck the needle into his skin. Even though he was unconscious, Tony still distracted Peter. Just in case. He pressed a kiss to the top of his head and said, “Hear that? I’m gonna remember it and when I’m feeling particularly sick down the road, you’re the first person I’m going to visit.” 

“Only a little longer, Tony,” Cho said. 

“See? This isn’t so bad,” Tony said with a smirk. “You’re a trooper, bud. I’m gonna tell May about how brave you were at the needles. Unconscious.” He pulled out his phone and snapped a picture of Peter passed out, leaning on his arm. He winced at how the lighting made him look even paler. “Okay, we’re gonna filter that up so you don’t look like the walking dead. May and I can’t make fun of you if you look so sickly.” 

Cho laughed as she listened to him and when she was done, she said, “The sedatives will last a few hours, you’re free to go back to bed for a few hours.” 

Tony gave her a smile and adjusted his position so he was more comfortable. “I’m okay right here tonight. Promised I’d hold him.” 

And he did, all night long. 

**Author's Note:**

> based off the time my siblings and i ad a burping contest and my little brother let one rip that I swear lasted like 45 seconds. sent himself to the hospital throwing up non stop and had to get IVs because he couldn't keep anything down. I have never been so terrified when I saw how bad he looked...but hey, he's Burp King in our house. He earned that title.


End file.
